Some Books Are Better Left Burned
by FallenToMusic
Summary: When four best friends bring back someone who never existed, how bad can it be? Really bad, considering it's Voldemort's son.
1. Teaser

**AN: Hello there! This is the book I am writing about my friends and I, I'm sure you can figure out which one is me :3 This is a post-Hogwarts with all OC's except a few teachers. I am writing with short chapters but a lot of them, so I'll update as often as I can. This is a teaser of the book that I wrote, and I was really proud of it so I wanted to share it with you. Please read and review! I want to actually publish a book so anything you can thing of tell me, I always want to get better.**

**Thank you, and enjoy :)**

Teaser

It was yet another day eerie day in the Forbidden Forest. The air is cool and brisk brushing against the trees. It's always been normal for Logan to venture here; he doesn't mind the creatures and it's actually peaceful when you stay on the outskirts.

He needs to think. He is now dealing with one of the biggest conflicts of his new life. He just wishes there was someone to discuss this conflict. "Why me?" He mumbles meekly and hopelessly.

"Because everything happens for a reason," A soft voice replies, flowing through the silence.

Logan stiffens and pulls out his wand, whirling around, "Who's there?!"

Stephanie stands there with a sly grin creeping over her face, "Calm down, I'm only here to help." She walks over calmly, "Thinking about Mickey again, are we?"

"H-How did you know?!" Logan stutters trying to hide the thoughts swimming around his mind.

"I'm one of the best "readers" of people in Ravenclaw, you know that. How can I not know?" She grins proudly. She then wanders over to a tree and sits down, leaning against it. Patting a spot beside her, she motions for him to join her, "Now c'mon, I found you out. Talk to me so I can help."

He sighs and slouches beside her, "I'm supposed to be evil, like my dad. I'm supposed to hate anyone who is anything but a Pureblood! I'm supposed to _kill_ them! Not fall in love with one... Right?"

Stephanie chuckles softly, "Can I tell you the complete and honest truth?"

Logan knows a giant lecture is coming, you can't expect anything else from Stephanie, "Alright..."

"Tell me about Mickey." She smiles knowingly.

"W-well she's sweet and pretty. She's not like other Gryffindors... She listens and actually cares about me. It's so amazing just to talk to her. She's so smart and beautiful and she sees the world different than anyone else. She can actually have a deep conversation. She's-" He sighs, "Beautiful."

"Well, you sound like a love struck idiot. However, my point is proven. You're nothing like your father. He was cruel, mean, and a ruthless person. He let his anger control him and he wanted power. As much as I love Slytherin, they're all extremely ambitious. Some of them use that for bad, they let it corrupt them. You're not like that. Also, if you haven't noticed, your father is dead. You can be anyone you want to be, no one else knows about your past except the five of us. You're not trapped; you just have to forget about the past, learn from other mistakes and move on. You have this beautiful girl that you love and that isn't going to disappear. Take a chance, it's not as farfetched as it seems." Stephanie smiles, alittle winded from the long speech.

Logan nods with a growing smile, "Alright, thank you Stephanie. Wait a second, why are you out here?"

She looks around with a slight smirk, "Just wandering, you never know what you'll found out here."


	2. Prologue

**AN: Alright! This is the Prologue for this book! Please read and review, and tell me what you think!**

**Thank you, and enjoy :)**

Prologue

The man grumbles as he moves through the halls. Darkness protects him from punishment, from being found and locked away. The walls covered in pictures with people moving watch him. They whisper about how they don't trust him. They don't agree that he should be here.

"Those brats, I can't stand them! They're all obnoxious! Those four of them has caused me so much trouble, I'll show them! Eilish is always acting like she's so freaking brave! Morgan, how can she always be so cheerful? That Stephanie, acting like she's so clever! She says she can read people, but she can't read me, ha! Then there's Mickey, how did she become a Gryffindor when she's so shy?" The man continues to rant and bellow as he opens the door to the library.

"Why are those four so well known anyways? What makes them so special? Yes, they saved Hagrid and all in their second year, and they're always the ones getting in trouble. Why would McAllistor worship them? I'll show them... Knock them off their pedestal." He sneers, looking around.

This late at night the library is always shrouded in a mist of darkness and mystery. The only light washing over the shelves is from the moon. The lettering on the books spine glisten and sparkle; inviting anyone to come to the comfort and adventure hidden in their pages. The air smells of worn and crisp paper and hot cocoa. Some say if one looks close enough, the moonlight can be seen glinting off of the imagination left and forged in between the bookshelves.

As gorgeous as the library is, the beauty limitless; the man's aura and spirit causes havoc. Rage and resentment never settles well with the books and the spirits wandering the shelves. The man wanders over to the bookshelf near the "brats" hangout. He slides a restricted book in between two others, casting a jinx on it so it can only be seen by a few souls.

"Now one of those brats will find this, they'll be destroyed. If all goes well he'll be brought back! That will show them! I'll-" He stops and hides behind one of the bookshelves being swept away by the darkness.

"Oh c'mon guys! It'll be fun!" Morgan grins, sneaking around, or at least trying to.

Stephanie rolls her eyes, walking quietly through the door. "If we get in trouble, we're blaming the Hufflepuff." She grins slyly.

"Give her a break!" Mickey smiles, "This is our first time sneaking around in fourth year! We're going to be a little rusty."

Eilish smiles and laughs, "This is going to be one awesome year!"


	3. Chapter 1

**AN: Chapter 1 for you ladies and gents! I worked really hard on this one, though I'm not exactly happy with some of the wordings. Please read and review :)**

Chapter 1: Memories

Stephanie wakes up sleepily and stretches, reminiscing in the dream she just had. She rolls over and falls onto the floor in the clumsy frail bunch of her limbs. She grunts and pulls herself up, stumbling around the room. Gripping the robes she has, she pulls them on and smiles at the Ravenclaw pendant and then puts on her favorite necklace. Looking in the mirror she frowns and brushes her straight red hair into a side pony tail.

She wanders down the stairs and into the Ravenclaw common room. Sunlight washes over her and the royal blue and bronze furniture and decor. The fireplace is still crackling with the last embers of the cool night. Luscious bronze lining covers the room.

Morgan waves sleepily from one of the couches, "Morning sleepy, sleep well?"

"You don't look like you've woken up anymore than I have." Stephanie grins and wanders over. "Now let's go get some food, I'm starved." She smirks and pulls her friend up and links arms with her so neither of them falls over.

Morgan sighs with a smile, "Food actually does sound good. Though, we have to socialize."

Stephanie smiles, "It'll be worth it. I can smell the bacon from here!"

Both of the Ravenclaw's venture to the great hall, hoping to find food and their best friends waiting for them. They reach the giant door within moments. Upon arriving, the doors swing open to let them enter.

Warmth and happiness immediately fills the both of them to the tips of their toes. The smell of pumpkins and crisp leaves creeps into their noses. Colored leaves float over the four long house tables; they dance just over the students heads. The ceiling shows a canopy of trees, blowing softly in the wind. The house tables are all filled to the brim with a feast fit for the founders themselves. Each of the house colors and banners illuminate the room.

Stephanie let's go of Morgan and grins, light dancing off her green eyes and smile, "We're finally home!"

Morgan nods sleepily and then wanders over to their house table. She sits down and starts to munch on some pancakes talking to her other friends.

Stephanie smiles warmly and looks at all of her close friends, some of them at each table. It's always surprising to her because originally she believed she'd have nothing to do with Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. She's always thought they can be obnoxious.

The Slytherin table has three of her close friends. Ryun and Larry, who are probably devising to get on McGonagall's bad side, again. Ben's there too, talking to the quidditch captain. Sometime's Stephanie wonders why she's not at that table. Many people have told her she should be there.

The Hufflepuff table has one of her best friends there, Morgan. Though, this is a different Morgan than the one in Ravenclaw who is usually referred to as Mergen. Morgan is sitting with her boyfriend, Austin, and they're talking to Kelly. They're talking about... Whatever Hufflepuffs discuss.

The Gryffindor table has her two other best friends, Eilish and Mickey. Eilish is laughing with Nathan, her boyfriend. While Mickey smiles with them, reading a book.

Stephanie wanders over and sits beside Mergen at her table with all her Ravenclaw friends and bites into a piece of bacon. She spaces out, thinking about she met her best friends.

~Flash Back~

-Three Years Ago, Hogwarts Express-

Stephanie looks around Platform 9 and 3/4 standing beside her mother. Surrounding them are many funny looking people, in her opinion. However the platform has a warm feeling of magic, so she doesn't mind.

"Come along dear," Her mother rushes her along, "don't want to miss this train. The train is called the Hogwarts Express, sweetie."

Stephanie has learned a lot about Hogwarts from her mother. When she received her letter, her mother was so happy for her she fainted. She's actually really excited about Hogwarts; she's always wanted to learn how to use magic.

"In you go!" Her mother helps her onto the train and kisses her forehead, "I love you! Make sure to owl me!" Her mother waves her goodbye and then apparates to work.

"All alone again," Stephanie sighs as she finds an empty box cart to sit in. She pulls out a book and begins to read, anticipating her arrival at Hogwarts.

Only a few moments pass and the door slides open, "Mind if I sit in here with you?"

Stephanie looks up to see a girl her age standing in the door way. She has black hair and is wearing an over sized hoodie. If Stephanie didn't have a knack for catching small things she would've thought the girl would be a Slytherin. However, the small pendant around her neck shows that she wants to be a Gryffindor.

Stephanie sighs, "Alright." After her mother told her about the houses, she already knows what she wants to be. She also knows what houses annoy her, or she assumes. Gryffindor just happens to be one of them. Stephanie just wants to know if she's a Slytherin or Ravenclaw, she would love to be a part of both houses.

The girl looks at her slightly annoyed, "Do you have a problem with people?" She asks concerned.

Stephanie sighs; she needs to get a better cover. It's true; she does have a problem with people. Her mother is always busy with the Ministry and her father, a muggle, was always at work as well. She never had a chance to find real friends either, "I've never really had any friends."

The girl smirks sadly and then smiles, "I'll be your friend! I'm Eilish."

Stephanie smiles and then pats the spot beside her, "Alright, my name is Stephanie. You can call me Steph or Stephy, I don't mind."

Eilish sits down and looks over her shoulder at the book in her hand, "What are you-"

They both look up to see another girl in the doorway with long and curly black hair, "Hi... Can I sit in here? All the other rooms are full."

"Of course you can!" Eilish smiles, "I'm Eilish and this is Stephanie, or Steph."

The girl sits down and nods, "I'm Mickey. It's nice to meet you." She sits there for a moment, slightly awkwardly and then looks at them with a curious smile, "What house do you want to be in?"

"Hufflepuff!" Another girl grins from the doorway, her blonde hair falling down her shoulders and her blue eyes sparkling. "Hi there, I'm Morgan! Can I take the last seat?"

Stephanie nods and Eilish grins, "Of course! I'm Eilish, this is Stephy, and this is Mickey." She introduces, motioning to each of them.

Morgan waves and sits by Mickey, "So what houses do you all want to be in?"

Stephanie closes the book and begins a real discussion, "I want to be a Slytherin."

Mickey scowls, "They're evil!"

"That's a stereotype! And a wrong one at that!" Stephanie stands up, furious. "My mother is a Slytherin and isn't evil at all!"

Eilish sighs, "Well I want to be a Gryffindor but Slytherin aren't bad."

Mickey smiles, "I want to be a Gryffindor as well!" She looks at Stephanie, "I'm sorry if I offended you."

Stephanie sits down and nods, "It's alright."

Morgan looks around, "Hey, let's all be friends! Then we won't go in alone and we'll always have someone there to talk to!"

Eilish grins, "That's a great idea!"

"I agree." Stephanie smiles softly.

"I have a feeling we're going to be friends for a long time." Mickey smiles at the others.

~End of Flash Back~


End file.
